


SEM Bestiary-Guide To The Creatures, Monsters and other inhabitants of the SEM Verse

by Mistymay6886



Series: Slightly Evil Magnus Verse (Verse 2) [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Companion Piece, Gen, Magic, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Were-Creatures, bestiary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:16:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistymay6886/pseuds/Mistymay6886
Summary: My Slightly Evil Magnus verse seems to be taking on a life of its own.  My mind keeps running away with me and I'm ending up with so many new creatures, beings and lore that it's hard to keep straight...One of my favorite commenters suggested a bestiary and…well…here we are…This is a compilation of all the creatures we’ve had so far, plus a few that just popped in my mind and might wander in when they can fit (Like a dragon-penguin…which came from a totally random conversation and now has a place in the Anifail section)***This is Not complete...It probably won't ever be as I'll keep adding whenever we find something new in the SEM verse.***





	1. Guide To The Creatures, Monsters and other inhabitants of the SEM Verse (Introduction)

[ ](https://oi1255.photobucket.com/albums/hh638/AceOfHearts6886/Cover%20Bestiary_zpsc4dtrcby.jpg)

 

#  _********************_

#  _***Bestiary Introduction***_

#  _********************_

 

Okay so my SEM verse is totally running away with me and I’ve had a few people ask if I could put together a bestiary to keep track of the creatures, monsters, beings, and all the rest.

I loved the idea and had to do it…

This is in no way complete- it will kinda be a living thing, always growing and changing. I’ll add more as we come across new creatures, as they randomly pop into my mind (As they do) or as we get more facts to fill in.

So this will have eight chapters the intro (Obviously where we are now) as well as a separate chapter for each Category of Supernatural:

#  _Anifail_

#  _Demons_

#  _Fae_

#  _Magics_

#  _Other_

#  _Shifters_

#  _Were-Creatures_

 

Some I have more info than others but like I said I’ll be adding to it as I go. In addition to the information I’d also like to make an attempt to add illustrations as well but that’ll take time and I didn’t want to wait…they’ll be coming eventually though.

 

_Anyways…_

_Here’s what we have so far…_


	2. Anifail

##  _ Bestiary For _

##  _ Slightly Evil Magnus Verse- _

**_[ ](https://oi1255.photobucket.com/albums/hh638/AceOfHearts6886/Anifail_zpskemjjbbr.jpg) _ **

****

Anifail are non-sentient, demonic creatures:

These creatures come in a vast range with examples in near every category of animal including:

 

Mammals, Reptiles, Birds, Insects as well as various aquatic variations such as Fish, Crustaceans and Cephalopods .

#  *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

#  _ Types of Anifail: _

 

 **_Rhwystro tân,_ ** _(_ _Stinging Fire bug)-_

 Resembles a very large scorpion.  Six sets of legs, two large, vicious claws. Almost a lacquered black exoskeleton, long whip like tale tipped with a venomous barb.

When a Rhwystro tân stings the barb at the end of the tail detaches, continuing to pump venom into the prey until death. The sting is deadly within thirty minutes. The only way to cease the flow of venom is to kill the Rhwystro tân before the venom reaches a deadly level.

Should this occur the being stung will develop Supernatural abilities, including pyrokenisis, and telekinesis.

**_Madfall-ci_ ** **(Hellhounds)-**

 vicious pack animals… about three to five feet long, built like some bizarre, unholy combination of a dingo and a predatory lizard or crocodile…

Thick, smooth, leathery greenish black hairless skin, long limbs, deadly claws, and elongated, vaguely crocodilian like snapping jaws filled with long, razor sharp jagged teeth and slobber. Hibernate in the winter usually in abandoned buildings- humans cannot see them, ever

 

 

**_Pengwiniaid Ddraig (Dragon Penguin)=_ **

Small flightless birds with iridescent scale like feathers that shield the animals from cold and water. They are cold climate creatures particularly well suited to the low temperatures. Pengwiniaid Ddraig actually have a built in way of regulating their body heat, They have an internal heat source, and can  actually produce  enough heat to melt the ice and snow in their natural habitat. In some instances they can also breath fire.

 


	3. Demons

**_Bestiary For_ **

**_Slightly Evil Magnus Verse-_ **

**_[ ](https://oi1255.photobucket.com/albums/hh638/AceOfHearts6886/Demons_zpsb3odlkly.jpg) _ **

****

Demons are sentient beings, One of the two oldest, original sources of Magic. Demonic magic is extremely powerful and can be tremendously dark. There is a huge range of Demons, near all with some level of magical abilities. All demonic races originated in Calon Tywyll, all but the least dangerous Demons were banished back to Calon Tywyll when it was sealed off.

 

**_*The only Demons existing in the human world are lesser demons and a few innocuous Mid-level demons._ **

 

_While there are several different species and varieties of Demons, all types fit into one of four categories. These categories delineate the power level the demon possesses._

****

**Lesser Demon:** The most common type of demon. Strong and fairly formidable but not too much more powerful than most other types of magic beings.

**Mid-Level Demons:** Mid level demons are far more powerful than Lesser demons. Most are extremely dangerous…a select few still live in the human world, those that do not pose a threat to humanity.

 

 **High Demon:** The second most powerful type of demon in existence. VERY dangerous, incredibly powerful. There are no types of High Demons in the human world.

 

 **Greater Demon:** The most powerful demon type in existence. These are some of the most powerful and deadly creatures in any of the realms. There is little to no defense against a greater demon.

Exceedingly rare, there are just a scant handful of greater demons that exist and most all of them are in Calon Tywyll, Absolutely NONE are in the human world…if there were it would be the end of days.

#  *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

#  _ Types of Demons: _

 

**Hanfod lladrata:**

 

Mid level demon _A Hanford Lladrata has two distinct forms._

The first is an ephemera type smoke. Very dark, heavy feeling and oppressive. This form is how they travel most often, and how they first manifest before taking on their actual, physical form…

 The physical form of a Hanford Lladrata is very tall and abnormally thin, but VERY strong. Unnaturally long limbs ending in extremely large hands with abnormally long fingers, sometimes reaching close to a foot in length generally with a joint every inch. Hanford Lladrata have razor sharp, two inch long talons that in some variations are in fact tipped with poison.

 

Leathery pebbled skin, a sickly off yellowish, beige color

 

Large blood orange irises that tend to glow, black edges, the pupils a brilliant white void and reptilian in shape. They take up most of the top half of the beings face. But the worse part of a Hanford Lladrata is its mouth.

 Seemingly impossibly wide, and filled with multiple rows of needle sharp teeth.

 

 Hanford Lladrata are extremely agile and very powerful. Their claws allow them to scale near anything with ease.

 

 **Gargoyle:**  

 

Protective type of Mid level demon.

 One of the few types of Mid level demons still residing in the human world. Powerful, graceful. Similar abilities to a shifter or were-creature. Has a human form but can shift into a gargoyle form.

 

Gargoyles are very strong and very agile. There are a few different types of Gargoyles, but all gargoyles have Wings. A gargoyles form is a natural stone like color, some shade of grey, ranging from a bright, near white all the way to a shade similar to onyx.

The inner part of the wings are quite decorative, incorporating brilliant colors, shimmering and metallic tones, and intricate patterns. The wings of each Gargoyle are totally unique to each individual, similar to the stripes of a tiger or fingerprints.


	4. Fae

#  _ Bestiary For _

#  _ Slightly Evil Magnus Verse- _

**_[ ](https://oi1255.photobucket.com/albums/hh638/AceOfHearts6886/Fae_zpsnxqma3kl.jpg) _ **

****

Fae are the oldest type of supernatural being. Fae magic seems to have originated simultaneously in both the human world and Calon Tywyll; the two branches blending together. Fae magic is tied to the natural world, and generally thought to be the beginning of most every other type of Magic. Though Demonic magic is typically the most feared, Fae magic is easily comparable and in some instances more powerful.

More powerful Fae tend to have a predilection for eye-catching appearances and presentation, feeling it acts as a kind of warning to other beings. Though this practice is most common in Fae it also occurs in near all manner of Magic’s including Warlocks and even rarely demons.

 

Just as with Demons there is an extremely wide and varied range of Fae beings. Also as with Demons all verities of Fae can be categorized by the strength of their power. These categories mirror those of Demons with one notable exception;

 

**_There are Five Categories of Fae Magic:_ **

****

**Lesser Fae:**

This type of Fae is the least powerful. Their abilities tend to be fairly innocuous and they tend to lean more on spells, charms and enchantments.

 

**Mid-Level Fae:**

These are actually the most common type of Fae. They have a wide range of powers and types. These powers can be enhanced and strengthened through the use of spells and other aids.

 

**High Fae:**

These Fae are quite powerful and can be very dangerous if provoked.

 

**Greater Fae:**

These Fae are on level with Greater demons. Incredibly powerful, a near incomparable range of powers. Only a few Greater Fae live in the human world, most reside in Calon Tywyll or are scattered throughout the other realms. They are some of the few beings with the ability to move between realms. The category of Greater Fae also includes beings such as Incubi/Succubi and Sirens.

****

**_Old Ones:_**  

Easily the most powerful beings in existence, in ANY realm. Old ones are the ones who sealed Calon Tywyll off from the human world. These beings are incredibly dangerous, far beyond the likes of even the most powerful Greater demon…

 

There is no known way to defeat an Old one…

 

No known way to even fight them…

 

There just isn’t…

 

 Just run…

#  *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

##  _ Types Of Fae… _

**_Llygedyn o ddilead=_** (Glimmer of annihilation):

 

A type of Greater Fae, very rare, VERY dangerous if provoked…capable of taking out entire battalions with one blast.

 

 ** _Fairy-_** A type of High Fae, quite powerful with a wide range of abilities- four different subcategories of Fairy:

 

 **Tywydd fairy-** abilities tied to controlling and manipulating weather

 

 **Golau Fairy-** Abilities tied to bending and manipulating light and non organic matter

 

 **Ffawna Fairy-** can communicate and control animals (including Anifail)

 

 **Blodau Fairy-** Abilities tied to growing and controlling plants- some have inherent toxins for defense.

 

All Fairies are quite powerful and have an inborn aptitude for spells and charms.

 


	5. Magics

#  _ Bestiary For _

#  _ Slightly Evil Magnus Verse- _

**_[ ](https://oi1255.photobucket.com/albums/hh638/AceOfHearts6886/Magics_zpsugb7t5nx.jpg) _ **

****

_Magics- as the name implies, are Supernaturals with Magical abilities. These abilities vary greatly between individuals even of the same type. The magic abilities come from a wide range of areas and are influenced by any number of factors. The Magic abilities of this type of Supernatural are largely comprised of a mix of Fae and Demonic magic though some abilities are specific to Magic’s alone._

_A magic can be a born OR turned supernatural._

#  *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

#  _ Types Of Magics _

****

**_Warlocks-_ **

Warlocks are both the most common Magic as well as the most varied. A Warlocks powers come from its parents, a combination of their powers, as well as occasionally ones that seem to spontaneously reappear, similar to recessive genes. All warlocks have a demonic blood connection. ALL warlocks’ powers have a base of demonic power.

 

In general the closer to the demonic blood relation the more powerful a Warlock will be. A warlocks power is ALWAYS a combination of their parents abilities, regardless of whether both parents are Warlocks or not.

 

_A Warlock can be born of three different types of union:_

 

**_Two warlocks:_ **

this is the most common type of Warlock, also the second least powerful. Their powers and abilities will be a mixture of the abilities of both parents.

 

**_Warlock and another type of supernatural:_ **

Warlock genes tend to be dominant so in almost every case of a warlock and another supernatural the offspring with almost certainly be a Warlock as well.

 

The offspring of a Warlock and most any shifter is generally the least powerful type of warlock-(Though if the shifter is one with inherent magical abilities- such as a Ddraig-dyn that may not be true).

 

 In the case of a warlock and a shifter the child will have the Magical abilities of the warlock parent and the animalistic characteristics of the shifter parent. It’s thought that because of the magic abilities these shifters may be more likely to be capable of achieving a full shift into their animal counterparts.

 

 The offspring of a Warlock and a lesser demon or Fae are usually very powerful.

 

**_A mid-level demon or higher and another type of supernatural:_ **

These are by far the most powerful type of warlock- in fact some of the most powerful supernatural beings in general and can be extremely dangerous. As they are a first generation of warlock their powers are extremely potent- particularly when the other parent is a strong Fae. It’s believed that the most powerful warlock Magic is a near even mix of Demonic and Fae magic.

 

These types of Warlocks are extremely rare in the human world as near all Mid-level and higher demons were sealed off in Calon Tywyll millennia ago.

 

**_Mage-_ **

A mage is a type of hybrid being.

A Mage is a magical supernatural that is half human. Mage's can be half Fae or half demon. The power a mage possesses is linked to the power level of the magical parent. The more powerful the parent the more powerful the mage. 

 

****

**_Djinn-_ **

Djinn are incredibly powerful and thrive on chaos and destruction.

****

**_Genie-_ **

**All Genies were at one time human.** The human was cursed, turned into a Genie through a very powerful, very dark spell. It is very difficult to break the Genie spell, only the most powerful Magics can.

****

**_Witch-_ **

A human who, weather through spells, enchantments or curses comes to have supernatural powers.

 

 


	6. Other

##  _ Bestiary For _

##  _ Slightly Evil Magnus Verse- _

**_[ ](https://oi1255.photobucket.com/albums/hh638/AceOfHearts6886/Other_zpszuihpe3u.jpg) _ **

****

Though most Supernatural beings fall into the six categories of:

 

**_Anifail, Demons, Fae, Magics, Shifters and Were-Creatures_ **

****

There are quite a few types of Supernatural that are unique branches in and of themselves.

#  *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

##  __

#  _ Types of Unique Supernatural beings: _

**Hybrids:** Hybrids are beings that are a mix of two different types of supernatural or a supernatural and a human. A hybrid’s physical characteristics, abilities and powers, are a mix of those of both parents. All hybrids are a unique combination of their parents abilities…there’s no order in which the abilities, traits and powers manifest.

 

*Warlocks and Mage’s, while technically hybrids are not in actuality considered as such but rather as entirely separate types in and of themselves.

The Warlock Gene is _always_ dominant. If one parent is a warlock the child will always be a warlock.

 

 **Vampires:**  A vampire is an immortal being. Vampires are created through an attack. A Vampire is not caused by a single bite, or even from vampires repeatedly feeding on someone. The process of turning into a vampire is very specific. The being is in actuality killed, drained entirely of blood. The person then must be buried completely, no less than three feet underground.

The process is extremely painful and does not take every time. Only the strongest, most determined make it back to the world of the living.

 

_*_ _The exception to this process is a vampire hybrid._

 

When a being is already a supernatural- regardless of what type of supernatural they are or if they’re a born or turned supernatural- there are times when they are more susceptible to a vampire bite.

In very rare circumstances they can in fact be transformed with a single bite.

The being will not completely be a vampire but a blend of vampire and whatever supernatural they were previously. Like with other hybrids the level of vampirism they develop is totally unique to the individual, with two notable exceptions.

_*_ _ALL vampire hybrids are sensitive to UV light._

_*_ _ALL vampire hybrids are immortal._

 

 

 ** _*_** ** _Gwir-Dyst:_** Not in fact a Supernatural, a hunter of all things Supernatural. Seems entirely human, can see Supernaturals without a spell or any other influence…indistinguishable from a normal human…

**_Extremely dangerous_ **

****

**Ogres:** Large, VERY strong beings. What they lack in speed they more than make up for in sheer strength and determination.  No magic abilities, but not to be dismissed…a definite threat if angered.

 

 **Goblins:** generally fairly slim, kind of impish and nimble. Bright green in color, fairly large batlike ears and somewhat oversized, brilliant orange eyes make a goblin quite distinctive. Generally doesn’t have any innate magical abilities; however generally have a knack with spells and potions.

 

 **Trolls:** Fairly large and imposing, strong and usually quite brave, if at times quick to anger. Generally fairly easy going but very defensive of territory and loved ones. Very loyal.


	7. Shifter

##  _ Bestiary For _

##  _ Slightly Evil Magnus Verse- _

[ ](https://oi1255.photobucket.com/albums/hh638/AceOfHearts6886/Shifters_zps0zjj3uca.jpg)

 

A shifter is a born Supernatural. In its human form a shifter still retains a few of the physical traits of their animal counterpart.

 

Wings, horns, tails, claws, fangs, ears, eyes exc.

 

** in general features such as wings and tails tend to be the hardest to hide, these tend to be present even in a totally unshifted state as masking them takes concentration and effort)

 

The range of traits that remain in the human form vary between individuals- some retaining just the faintest traces, others almost appearing in the beginning stages of a shift (Diflannu Cyn).

 

Whereas Were-creature counterparts are solely land based, predatory creatures there is no such limitation to the range of Shifters.

 

Shifter counterparts are incredibly varied and include near all manner of creatures, even extending into mythological/Fantasy type creatures:

**Terms:**

**(Technical terms…Most just refer to it as ‘Shift/shifting/shifted, exc.)**

**Diflannu Cyn -** a partly shifted phase…the being still appears mainly human but the creature traits are more exaggerated or numerous-(Rather than just having fangs and horns, now has fangs, wings, horns and claws exc.)

 

Some shifters favor this form, finding it more expressive of their true self; a few also believe maintaining this state will make them more likely to be capable of Diflannu Yn Llwyr.

 

 **Diflannu Yn Llwyr-** A full, complete animal shift…this ability is very rare, and generally very difficult to produce at will, though there are rare accounts of them being achievable in times of extreme duress or in life threatening situations.

 

 **Diflannu Rhan-** When a shifter has shifted as close as possible to their animal counterpart… Most Shifters can usually only reach a kind of human/animal hybrid type, similar to the stereotypical ‘werewolf’

**_***_ ** **They are NOT a werewolf…**

 

**_***DO NOT CALL A BLAIDD-DDYN  A WEREWOLF…SERIOUSLY DON’T DO IT***_ **

#  *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

#  _ Types Of Shifters- _

 

 **Ceirw-dyn=** Deer like Shifter- doe like eyes, elfin ears, horns nearly always visible. Usually fairly timid.

 

 **Aderyn-dyn=** Bird like Shifter. Large eyes tend to be high strung, easily startled.

 

 **Ci-Dyn=** Dog like shifter- infamous for puppy eyes, usually quite friendly and excitable, very energetic…hard to keep up with.

 

 **Llygoden-dyn=** Mouse like shifter- usually fairly timid and soft spoken, can be skittish but very intelligent and ingenious.

 

 **Blaidd-ddyn=** Wolf like shifter ** _***_ NOT a werewolf _*** -_** One of the more powerful shifters. Very strong and fast. Sharp eyes, sharper senses, wolf like ears, glimmering yellow eyes and fangs always present.

 

 **Llwynog-Dyn** = Fox like shifter- agile, clever, quick and curious. Has a tendency for mischief. Most characteristic feature is a long, plush, fluffy tail- as with most shifters with tails this is generally always present

 

 **Tarw-dyn=** Bull like shifter. One of the more powerful shifters. Very strong with a predisposition for short tempers. Large horns, red eyes when agitated.

 

 **Ddraig-dyn=** Dragon like shifters. They are by far the most formidable of shifters and have even been known to possess magical abilities. Ddraig-dyn are quite rare. knowledge of Ddraig-dyn as well as their abilities is spotty at best. Because of this many Supernaturals are rather fearful and distrusting of Ddraig-dyn.


	8. Were-Creatures

#  _ Bestiary For _

#  _ Slightly Evil Magnus Verse- _

[ ](https://oi1255.photobucket.com/albums/hh638/AceOfHearts6886/Were-Creatures_zpslvicaqqy.jpg)

 

All Were-creatures were at one time Humans who have been transformed into a shapeshifting Supernatural- typically through a bite, scratch or sting, though there are other less common ways (ex. Curses, hexes and spells).

 

In its human form they look completely human, in some instances their eyes may take on the appearance of their animal counterpart but otherwise they appear entirely human.

 

While their physical appearance is completely human their expressions, mannerisms and affectations may have a more animalistic slant, particularly when annoyed, agitated or in other states of heightened emotion. Generally prone to Growling, purring, hissing and the like.

 

Also they will retain some of the qualities of the animal counterpart- enhanced speed, strength, grace, agility and so on.

 

All Weres can shift completely into their animal counterpart. This shift is almost instinctual and takes practice to control and master.

 

It’s not connected to the moon but rather emotions. Extreme stress, anger or fear can trigger a transformation.

 

Werewolves are the most common but not in any way the only type:

 

However all Were counterparts ARE predatory creatures.

 

 _Other Weres include_ _-_ _But are NOT limited to_ _-_

**Canine** **-**

Coyotes, Jackals, Foxes, Hyenas…

 

 **Feline** **-**

Tigers, Lions, Panthers, Leopards…

 

Others types include Bears, Snakes, Birds of Prey and more though these types are exceedingly rare.

#  *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

#  _ Types Of Were-Creatures _

 

 **_Werewolves_ ** **_:_ **

The most common type of Were-creature. Typically form packs, quite social..  

 

**_Were-Panther:_ **

The next most common Were-creature. Very graceful and deadly if angered, much less social than Werewolves,

 

 **_Were_ ** **_-_ ** **_Snake:_ **

Very rare type of Were-creature. These beings are quite adapt at stealth and possess a low level range of hypnotic power, enhanced strength and some can even poison with a touch.

 


End file.
